A Christmas Carrol
by Tovaras
Summary: Is my title speller right? Anyway, this is my first Gundam Wing fic yay. Christams is soon over us all and I wrote it because... Nah, I don't have a reason, I just wrote it. Right to find out what it is about. Enjoy!


A Christmas Carol  
  
Author: Dragongirl85 E-mail: Golddragon85@hotmail.com Parings: HeeroxDuo Disclaimer: I own nothing. Sorry to say it, but I don't. If I did, Relena would be killed a long time ago and the Gundam Boys would be extremely happy (not because Relena was dead. Well, Heero would.) I'm making no money for writing this. Don't sue, you won't get much anyway, unless you want a cranky, old cat, a fucked up cell-phone and a really, really, REALLY old and crappy computer. Rating: PG-13 Notes: My First Gundam Wing fic, people. I just recently found this wonderful anime and I got hooked (who wouldn't?).:) And I've already become a faithful 1x2x1, or HeeroxDuo fan. Warning: Crappy English, bad, spelled English words and no plot. Need a Gundam Wing Beta, the quicker, the better. Archive: Sure, but please ask first.:)  
  
***  
  
A.C. 199, Colony L2, 23 December, Christmas Eve:  
  
The snow was poring down from the sky and laid itself as a thick blanket over the area. Trough the snow an apartment building was visible, and on the top apartment, a young man with a 3-feet long braid was wrapped in a blanket and was staring out the window.  
  
As the snow showed no visible sign of quitting, Duo sighed and decided to remove his eyes from the window. He was tired of snow, tired of winter, just tired of everything. Reason? He was lonely. Moving his glance to his feet, he started to think about the rest of his fellow Gundam pilots and friends. Trowa was with Quatre, Zechs was with Noin, Wufei with Sally, Relena, Catherine, Une, Dorothy and Hilde was having a girl party and Heero was God knows where. He wasn't even sure if God knew where Heero was at the moment. The guy hadn't given a sign of living in almost three years. Duo snorted when he thought about Heero and smiled.  
  
"At least I have a Christmas dinner at Quatres to look forward too," he muttered to himself with a smile and stared at his feet again. For about 5 seconds. Then with a scream he threw the blanket away and got on his feats.  
  
"BY SHINIGAMI'S RUSTY SCYTHE, WHO AM I TRYING TO FOOL?!" he yelled before he smacked his head in the wall.  
  
"I'M LONELY! I'M GUNDAMN [1] LONELY!" Rubbing his now soar head, Duo sighed and settled with leaning himself against the wall instead. "I want somebody special to celebrate Christmas with. Everybody else have somebody." Closing his eyes, one name was muttered softly from his lips.  
  
"Heero."  
  
Just in time to break the mood, a pot on the kitchen made itself known by letting it's contents boil over. Smelling the smoke, Duo immediately panicked.  
  
"Oh, NO! MY COCOA!"  
  
After successfully saving his precious cocoa, Duo settled himself on his couch once again and slowly sipped his cocoa, thinking about the others.  
  
"Knowing the guys," Duo thought, "Trowa is cuddling with Quatre, Wufei is trying to make a move on Sally, Zechs and Noin is snogging their brains out, the girls is partying like there's no tomorrow. And knowing Heero, he's probably blowing something up."  
  
Lost in his thoughts, Duo barely noticed the doorbell ring. Looking at the door he tried to figure out who it was. "Everybody I know is busy," he muttered to himself before he got up. "If it's another Jehovah's witness, I'm goanna bring them closer to God," he promised and opened the door.  
  
But it was no Jehovah's witness in the hall.  
  
It was Heero Yuy.  
  
"Hi."  
  
Standing in the door, opening and closing his mouth like a stranded fish, Duo wasn't able to say a word. A first time for everything.  
  
"Are you just going to stand there or do you plan to invite me in?" Heero asked with a smirk.  
  
"Oh, gomen, Hee-chan," Duo smiled sheepishly. "Come in."  
  
After placing his best friend on the couch, Duo went to the kitchen to fix him a cup of cocoa. Walking back to the living room, he handed the cup to Heero.  
  
"Careful, Hee-chan. It's still hot."  
  
"Domo arigat [2], Duo."  
  
Placing himself next to Heero, Duo took a sip from his cocoa and looked at his friend. "So, what brings you here? You haven't given any sign for three years and you suddenly show up here?"  
  
Heero nipped at the cocoa. "I was just in the neighborhood, so I thought I should stop by."  
  
Duo smiled. "How nice of you, Hee-chan. One question, though. How did you know I was living here? If you had contacted any of the guys, they would have told me."  
  
"Hilde."  
  
"Ah." Duo looked out the window. "Hilde and I haven't been talking together for the last year. She's pissed on me 'cause I didn't want to start a relationship with her. But she was more like a sister to me than a girlfriend if you know what I mean?"  
  
Heero nodded. "When I asked her for your address she frowned when she heard your name."  
  
Duo laughed. "Well, I guess she was not the one for me. Or I for her." Looking back at his friend, he still smiled. "But enough about that. I'm glad you decided to stop by, Heero. I've missed you."  
  
"Hn, I've missed you too, Duo," Heero said with a blush.  
  
Still smiling, Duo took a big sip from his cup before he slammed it on the table.  
  
"OI! I got something for ya, Hee-chan!"  
  
"Nani?"  
  
Getting up, eyes closed in an entertained matter[3], Duo lifted a finger and started to walk towards his bedroom. "I got a Christmas present for ya! You sit there and enjoy your cocoa while I go and fetch it for ya!"  
  
Running to his bedroom, Duo went to fetch Heero's present. Heero wrinkled his nose over the oversweet cocoa and put the cup down. 5 seconds later Duo was back with a small packet. Handing it to Heero, he smiled. "Here, Hee- chan!"  
  
Heero gently took the small packet from Duos hand and looked at it. "You. You got me a present? Why?"  
  
Duo smiled sheepishly. "Well, it's Christmas and you're still my best friend, even though I haven't heard from you in years." Still smiling, Duo brushed some dust of the paper. "It's three years old. We all excepted you to show up at Quatre's Christmas party after the war. You know, so we all could be together. But you never showed up. Ever since it's been lying in my closed, collecting dust." Heero looked at him and Duo looked at the small present in Heero's hand. "I would have loved to send it to you, but you didn't leave an address. Even princess pink didn't know where you were. So I just kept it. Bringing it to every Christmas party we had, hoping you would show up some time."  
  
Blushing a little he moved his eyes, meeting Heero's. "I know it's not much, and I don't know if you'll like it, but."  
  
Heero laid a reassuring hand on Duo's. "Duo. Whatever it is, I'll love it. I promise."  
  
Duo grinned. "Well, open it!"  
  
Heero lifted an eyebrow. "But it's not Christmas yet."  
  
"Who cares! Besides, it was your Christmas present three years ago so it doesn't count."  
  
Heero smiled and sighed. "You haven't changed the bit, have you?"  
  
"Nope!"  
  
Heero smiled and started to unwrap the present. Slowly. To slowly in Duo's opinion. "Hee-chan." He muttered and looked at his friend. "You're suppose too RIP! the paper off! The paper is not the present!"  
  
Smirking, Heero removed the last of the paper, revealing a shining bullet attached to a chain.  
  
"Duo.?"  
  
Duo smiled and pointed at the bullet. "It's the bullet I shot you with the first time we met. Before I rescued you from the hospital, I fetched it for some reason. Se? It has our names and the date we met engraved."  
  
Meeting Heero's glare, Duo stared to have some doubts in his present. "I. I know it's not one off our best memories, but I thought it would be nice to have a memory from that time, but-"  
  
Heero placed his finger on Duo's lips, successfully shutting him up. Duo swallowed. Then Heero's famous glare broke in to a warm and loving smile. "Duo. I love it. Domo arigat." Showing that he really meant it, Heero opened the lock on the chain and placed it around his neck, making sure that the bullet was hanging in the front. Duo's face broke into a big smile.  
  
"I'm so glad you did, Hee-chan! I was a little unsure that you would."  
  
Heero smiled and lovingly stoked a finger over the cold metal. "It's not our best memory, but it's from the day I met you for the first time so. So this will remind me of the day I first saw your face, first saw your smile. Arigat, Duo. Domo arigat."  
  
Duo just smiled. They sat like that for some time, in complete silence. Duo was watching Heero, while Heero was studying the writing on the bullet. The names and date was written with Papyrus letters, Heero's favorite. Suddenly, Heero got on his feet.  
  
"Where are you going?" Duo looked at the Japanese ex-soldier. Heero smiled. "I remembered that I have a present for you as well. I got it made for you before I came to visit. Just wait there." Duo stared after his friend while he searched the pockets of his jacket. Picking something up, Heero returned to the couch and handed it to Duo.  
  
"Dozo [4], Duo."  
  
Duo grinned and ripped the paper of, revealing a frame made out of metal. Carefully he removed the paper, reveling the photograph inside the frame. If possible, Duo's smile became wider and he stroked over the glass in front of the photo.  
  
"Wow. Hee-chan."  
  
It was a picture of him and Heero. Duo was standing to the right in the picture and was dressed in his old priest outfit. Heero was standing to the left and was wearing his green tank top and spandex. Duo was showing the 'V is for victory' sign with his right hand, while his left was around Heero's waist. Heero right arm was wrapped around Duo's shoulder, his hand resting on Duo's right shoulder. And they were both smiling.  
  
Heero looked at Duo and opened his mouth. "This picture was taken right after the first war, remember? Treize had just been killed and we were all so happy that the war was over." Duo nodded, still grinning. Heero stroked his finger over the frame. "The two horizontal rims of the frame is made out of gundanium alloy from Deathscythe Hell custom and Wing Zero custom, melted together. The upper rim is made out of alloy from Deathscythe Hell, the lower from Wing Zero."  
  
Duo stroked his finger over the frame and noticed some markings on the horizontal rims and the upper rim. "Hee-chan. What does those markings mean?"  
  
Heero blushed. The markings on your side is your name in Japanese writings. The ones on my side is my name."  
  
"And the markings above?"  
  
Heero blushed even more. "It's Japanese for 'Friends forever'."  
  
Duo beamed over the picture and Heero looked at him. "Do. Do you like it?"  
  
Duo pressed the picture to his chest and beamed. "I love it, Hee-chan! Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" Carefully placing the picture on the table in front of it, he smiled and hugged his friend. "Thank you, Hee-chan! I've always wanted a proper picture of the two of us. The ones I have of you, you're always frowning. Thank you!"  
  
Heero smiled and hugged back, enjoying the warm body of his friend. He always loved being hugged by Duo, although he never said it out loud. Breaking the embrace, Duo smiled and grabbed the two cups. "Want more cocoa, Hee-chan?"  
  
Heero shrugged. "Erm, no thank you. I filled up on coffee before I got here."  
  
Duo smiled. "Your lost!" After filling up his cup again with the sweet liquid, he sat down next to Heero again. Heero looked at him while he drunk the cocoa. Again Heero broke the silence.  
  
"Duo. I'm glad you liked the present because. Well, I have another present for you, but I'm not sure if you'll like it."  
  
Duo looked at him and removed the cup from his mouth. "Another present? But I only gave you one."  
  
Heero blushed and moved around nervously on the couch. "That's okay. If you like this present, it will be mine as well."  
  
Duo grinned. "Heero, whatever it is, I'll love it. I promise. Unless it's a bullet in my forehead or any other places in my body."  
  
Heero smiled. "I can assure, it will not hurt you. At least not physically."  
  
Duo's eyes widened, before he snickered. "That was a joke, right?"  
  
Heero nodded, but he still blushed. Duo patted him on the shoulder. "I promise you, Heero, I'll like it. And I don't lie."  
  
Heero turned away, blushing even more. "Don't be so sure, Duo. You can't promise something you don't know about," he muttered.  
  
"Hmm? What did you say?"  
  
Heero turned back to face Duo. "Never mind. Just. Close your eyes 'cause. Your present is not wrapped in."  
  
Duo obeyed, still smiling bravely. "Okay, Hee-chan. You know me, always loving a good surprise and-"  
  
Again he was quickly shut of, but this time it wasn't Heero's finger. Something warm and soft gently brushed over his lips, and just as fast as it come, it was removed. Opening his eyes, Duo tried to continue his sentence. "-And. And. Hee-chan?"  
  
Heero was red to his hair rots, refusing to look at Duo. "That. That was my present to you, Duo. As I said, I'm not sure if you'd like it, but now it's done."  
  
"Heero?"  
  
Heero looked away. "Maybe I should go." He started to get up, but with the speed of light, Duo's hand was wrapped around his writs, not letting him get any further up.  
  
"Heero Yuy, you're not leaving before you explain me a thing or too!" Heero looked at the American, searching for any signs on his face. He excepted to see anger, but all he saw was. Confusion and. Sadness.  
  
Letting go off Heero's wrist, Duo bit his lip. "Heero. I'm not mad at you. But you weren't just in the neighborhood, were you?"  
  
Heero looked down, hiding his face back his bangs. "Iie, I. I wasn't just in the neighborhood, Duo. I've. I've planed this for a long time. I figured out that this was the perfect time, but I wasn't sure if you'd be home or not. I just. Took the chance."  
  
Duo looked at Heero, not saying a word. Not hearing anything from the braided American, Heero took it as a sigh that Duo was listening. "Ever since we separated after the last war, I've. I've been confused over my feelings. When the new war stared I was happy 'cause I hoped that I would get the chance to see you again. I knew that I missed you, but when I saw your face again you filled up an empty space in my heart." Carefully looking at the American, Heero continued his story.  
  
"You taught me about love and friendship, Duo. You fixed a heart that I'd thought stopped working for a long time ago. You. You were the first to ever show me friendship, wanting nothing but the same back. I tried to push you away, but you still came back."  
  
Duo bit his lower lip, before replying. "I figured that you needed a friend. And I was curious about you, and. And I wanted to see it there was more behind that mask you wear. I knew that if you just got a friend you would. Open up to me and become a real human being."  
  
Heero tried a weak smile. "Mission successful, Duo. Mission successful."  
  
Carefully Duo reached out his hand, covering Heero's. "But that kiss. It was a kiss, right? It was so soft and it was gone before I could register what it was."  
  
"Hai, it was a kiss. I. didn't figure out how to say it so I thought actions spoke louder that words."  
  
"Heero."  
  
"I. I. Ai shiteru, Duo."  
  
Duo didn't know much Japanese, but he could guess what those words meant and how hard it was for the ex-soldier to say them. After all, he had never let anybody come this close before. Carefully he smiled and clasped Heero's hand in his, bringing it up to his face and lightly kissed it. Heero looked at him, mouth open. Still smiling, Duo let go of Heero's hand and moved closer.  
  
"Hee-chan. Do you know how long I've waited to hear those words? I didn't expect them to come in Japanese, but still. It means a lot to me."  
  
Heero opened his mouth, but Duo silenced him with his finger. "Shhh, Hee- chan. Now it's my turn to talk." Removing his finger, he lightly peeked Heero on the cheek. Heero remained silent so Duo talked.  
  
"Ever since we parted, I've also felt that hole in my heart, Hee-chan, and God's knows I've tried to fill it. But I never found anybody that could. Every time when I'm alone I've. Longed for some ones touch." He gently smiled. "Your touch. I love you, Hee-chan." And with those words, Duo sealed their lips together in a passionate kiss. Heero froze up first, but when he felt the warm softness from Duo's lips on his, he quickly relaxed. They parted for air and stared each other in the eyes. Cobalt blue meeting Prussian.  
  
Gently kissing Heero's nose, Duo asked, "Wanna spend rest of the Christmas eve with me?"  
  
Smiling shyly, Heero nodded. "I would love to, Duo." Duo grinned and their lips met again in a sensual dance of love. Hearts beating, tongues wrestling, hands gently touching newly accessible bodies and love shared. Finally breaking for air, Duo sat back on the couch. Heero laid his head on Duo's chest and Duo slowly ran his hand trough Heero's mop of hair. Heero grabbed the end of Duo's braid and smelled Duo's shampoo.  
  
A beeping sound from Duo's wrist signalized that it was midnight.  
  
"It's Christmas," Heero smiled.  
  
"Yeah. You're coming with me to Quatre's Christmas party, ne?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Duo smiled and kissed Heero's head. Heero moved his head so their lips met. Gently parting, Duo smiled along with Heero. "Merry Christmas, Hee-chan."  
  
"Merry Christmas, koi."  
  
Lips meeting lips again, the two boys kissed the Christmas in. Both had just received the best Christmas gift of them all. Each other.  
  
***  
  
Author's Notes: [1] Borrowed this saying somewhere. Not my idea. To the one who thought this one up, good one. *thumbs up* Please don't be mad at me, I never claimed this as mine. To whoever thought it up, it's yours. I just borrowed it 'cause of lack of imagination. (Repeating myself, ain't I?)  
  
[2] You probably already know this, but this means thank you very much, not just thank you. I haven't seen it anywhere, so I guess Arigat is much more used.  
  
[3] You know, like this: ^__^  
  
[4] Means 'here you go'.  
  
Well, standard fluff, absolutely no plot and a cheep ass ending. What do you think? Good, awful, stinking, fantastic? Did I ruin the boys completely? Remember, I'm new in this anime, and this is my first fic starring the Gundam boys. Please tell me what the lot of you thought about it. Need feedback, I live for feedback. Remember to review. *points at the review button* Thankee!  
  
P.S: This fic is soon ready as a doujinshi. I'm trying my best to draw this down. It won't be as good as the fic (so if you thought that the fic sucked, imagine how my doujinshi will be O.O;), but I'm going to finish it. If you're interested in seeing it, let me know and I'll try to scan it and put it somewhere. Anybody know a good spot? 


End file.
